Revenge
by ladydolce
Summary: After witnessing her boyfriend cheat on her, Anzu gets even but at what price?


Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!

* * *

Anzu yawned and rolled over in the large bed she was currently occupying. She groaned when her nose bumped something solid and she blearily opened her eyes to see what it was. Blinking slowly her hazy stare focused on the body of a man lying beside her. Anzu frowned knowing it wasn't the man she was supposed to be madly in love with. She felt his arms slide up her body coming to rest on her shoulder before warm lips met hers. Closing her tired blue eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss. He released her after a few minutes and she stared into his dark eyes.

"Good morning." He whispered and nuzzled her neck, gently biting it to excite her. Anzu moaned softly and threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging at it harshly when his bites became almost painfull. She managed to pull his head away and he stared at her annoyed. "Don't tell me you're feeling guilty again." She sighed and turned her head to the side staring at the ivory walls.

"How could I not feel guilty? I'm cheating on my boyfriend Seto." He groaned and flopped down onto the bed concentrating his angry stare on the ceiling. He was becoming frustrated with her attitude towards this situation. At night she would be all over him begging him to make love to her but when morning came she would push away from him and sink herself into guilt and shame. If he didn't enjoy the sex so much he would have gotten rid of her already. Seto breathe through his nose and looked at her disgruntled form.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be with him in _his_ bed rather than with me? Or isn't he man enough to satisfy you?" He smirked when she turned her head to glare at him.

"Don't be ridiculous. You know why I'm here and you know what he did." Seto folded his arms behind his head and smiled contemptuously.

"Oh yes that's right. You saw him with another woman and you decided to get even with him by sleeping with me." He felt the bed move and turned to look at her. She was staring back at him heatedly with her legs tucked under her. He visibly admired her semi-naked form and smirked to himself.

"It's not like you don't get your thrills knowing that you're fucking me." He laughed and sat up as well showing her his upper body which he knew she thoroughly enjoyed.

"You're right I do get my thrills but I'm confused about something Anzu." She frowned at the way he said her name. It sounded so sexual to her and it always resulted with her ending up in his bed. "Didn't you say that he explained why he was with her and the two of you are happier than ever? So the question remains, after three months why are you still sleeping with me?"

Anzu's frown deepened. The bastard knew why she was still with him. He knew that whenever he touched her she couldn't resist and he relished in the control he had over her body. Her relationship with her boyfriend was deteriorating and she had a sinking suspicion he knew of her late night activities. She wasn't happy and she wasn't in love. How could she be when she forced herself to be with him? She saw with her own eyes that he was cheating on her. Yeah, she only saw him and his little bitch kissing but that was because she didn't want to stick around and see something she didn't want to. After that she fled to Seto's mansion and spilled everything to him. Revenge clouded her mind and heart and she practically seduced him. She'd regretted it afterwards but she felt satisfaction and happiness whenever she saw her boyfriend's face. Looking into those smug blue eyes she realized that in some twisted way she was falling for him. After months of being in his company he shared things with her even if their relationship only went as far as sex.

"You know why I'm with you Seto." He glared at her with enmity in his icy blue orbs.

"No Anzu, I don't know why you're with me. I don't know if I like being used as some toy for you to play with whenever you're in the mood." Anzu growled and dug her nails into the sheets.

"If anyone is using anyone as some kind of toy it's you." He remained silent and waited for her to continue. "We both know how much you enjoy the idea of screwing Yuugi's girlfriend!" The bastard had the audacity to smirk and she felt like slapping him across the face for being so..so..depraved.

"You almost sound hurt Anzu. Don't forget you're the one who came to me not the other way around." He pulled the sheets away from his body and stood picking up his discarded boxers slipping it on. He was tired of her behavior and if she wouldn't come out and say why she was sleeping with him when she had Yuugi waiting for her at home, then he would keep this relationship strictly sexual. Absolutely no one made a fool out of Seto Kaiba!

Anzu stared angrily at his back. How could he think she was only using him? At the beginning maybe but not now. She knew he must be angry with her and she couldn't blame him. Taking a deep breath she decided to just tell him the truth.

"You want to know why I'm still with you?" She whispered and she saw him give her a chilling stare. "Would you believe me if I said I was falling in love with you?" Her heart squeezed painfully when he laughed at her mockingly.

"No. I wouldn't believe you." He would have said more if he didn't see a tear drop fall onto her hand. Seto just stood still and silently watched as she wiped her tears away before more fell. Could she really be falling for him? He had to admit that within the months they've been 'together' they shared quiet a lot about themselves but he didn't know how to react to this sudden confession.

Anzu brought her gaze to his. Her eyes were devoid of tears but they had a subtle hue of red. She climbed out of bed securing the sheet around her lithe frame and searched for her clothes. After gathering them all she walked past him but was unable to get far since he grabbed her arm and forced her in front of him.

"Tell me you're lying." He demanded and she sighed.

"If I tell you that I'm lying then that in itself will be a lie." Seto released her arm and kept his gaze on hers. "Of all the things that happened between us I never lied to you about anything." Anzu whispered to him and gasped when she was kissed hard on the mouth. Her clothing fell to the floor as he picked her up an threw her on the bed. She opened her eyes and saw him hovering above her. His movements were vicious but his eyes held no anger or rage. They were unreadable to her and she closed her eyes when he kissed her lips savagely. Everything went by so fast. His touch on skin was like fire and his movements were rough and she knew she would have bruises on her delicate skin but she didn't care. She knew what she felt for him and that fueled her passion for him.

Even as they lay lax in each other's arms in the aftermath of voracious lovemaking, her head on his shoulder and her arm draped across his chest, his strong arms around her and their breathing slow and even, she'd never felt so content. Lifting her head she smiled at him.

"Do you believe me now Seto?" He kept staring at her with those eyes of his.

"It depends on if you're feeling guilty." Anzu smiled wider and kissed him softly on his bruised lips.

"I'm not feeling guilty. In fact I've never been happier." Seto smirked and pulled her down for another sample of her lips.

"Then I believe you Anzu."

* * *

A/N: Okay I decided to end it there. It was just about Anzu getting her revenge and then some. I really don't care what Yuugi thinks because he cheated first so he's not important. As for who Yuugi cheated on her with, think back to an annoying blonde with a cute little teddy bear. By the way Yuugi doesn't know Anzu is cheating on him, she's just being paranoid. This fic was about Seto and Anzu and I felt no need to include a little part where they tell Yuugi. And by 'they' I mean Anzu.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
